


David's Hot Night Out

by LostNTheShadows



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, PWP, Rough Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostNTheShadows/pseuds/LostNTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All David wants is a fresh piece and a fresh feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David's Hot Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm of the mind that David has the potential to be a really nasty character so I end up writing him on the more manipulative, gruesome, mean end of the David fandom spectrum. I can't remember if there was a particular challenge I was writing this for or not. It's been so long. But it's pure porn without plot and in proper nasty David style. It's graphic and heartless and not for the weak-willed. You've been warned.

These clubs were only good for two things – blood and pussy. The music made him want to pop his own eardrums just to alleviate the pain. And sure, the tail was nice to look at but god were they fucking stupid. All bleached out and tanned up. Like they’d left their brains on the beach or something. Paul got off to it. He was nearly biting ass on the dance floor already. Most of the time, Dwayne was on his side but he still had a dick after all. Marko didn’t need a place like this to hunt. The bitches went for his boyish charm anywhere he went. It was just harder for him to buy a drink here. None of them had any problems picking up ass anywhere. Why they had to come here was beyond him.

There was that one chick, though, on the other side of the bar, that kept giving him the eye. They’d been eye fucking all night. David would cock his little smile at her and look away. She’d try to look all sultry while she had his look locked. She kept biting her lip and fingering the collar of her shirt. Been watching too much Skinemax, probably, and David was getting just a little annoyed with it. Now was the time to remedy that.

“Found my dinner,” he said as he leaned closer to Dwayne.

Dwayne looked to her and she turned up one corner of her mouth. He looked back to David with his own grin on his face.

“Not bad. Looks a little burnt though.”

“I’m not looking to have a conversation with her.”

David straightened himself up from his lean on the bar, gave his blood brother a knowing smirk and headed over to the girl. As he rounded the corner of the bar, her full body came into view and what a fucking sight it was. Yeah, she was over cooked and bleached to nothing but her legs went up to her neck and her tits were just begging for a fucking. This was going to be good. As good as they could get anyway.

He hooked her eyes into his the second she caught him in her stare. There was no escaping now. David kept his hands in his jacket pockets as he sauntered up to her and she kept her hand resting gently on her neck. He leaned down, his lips just brushing her ear, and knocked all bullshitting back.

“Let’s get out of here.”

She was off the chair and waving off her friends’ protests before David could even finish the last syllable. He looked to the girls at her sides and their jaws immediately stopped wagging. They’d forget she was even with them when they woke up in the morning.

He didn’t ask her name. He didn’t give a fuck. He just walked over to his bike and straddled himself on. The girl was quick to do the same, obviously not caring that her skintight leather mini had ridden up to her waist. This vampire charm, shit fucking rocked.

She let out a little moan as he gunned the engine, no doubt the vibrations quivering her cunt as he pulled away. But where to go? Killing in the cave – he was too lazy for that kind of clean up. For any kind of clean up other than a dump. At least tonight anyway. This bitch would probably try to fuck him while he was driving for all she was rubbing on him.

David felt her hand running along his thighs and could feel her body pressed tightly up against him. He’d have to wash the seat later. He could smell her juices flowing already.

There was a tug at his waist and he could hear the jingle of his belt buckle over the engine’s roar. He could feel the warm skin of her hand slide down his stomach and grab a hold of his cock, sending it from limp to alert in a matter of strokes. Road head wasn’t too possible on a motorcycle, and if he were human, he would have swerved off the road by now. But he kept his focus and veered the bike into the thick of the woods. The girl didn’t even flinch. She was holding too tightly onto his cock to be worried.

She ground into his back with each stroke her hand made and David couldn’t help but think of the stains on his jacket. Those would be a bitch to get out. He made his dick dance just a twitch and he could hear a giggle in her throat. Even through all his clothes he could feel how erect her nipples were. Yeah, now he could go for a good fucking.

The bike slowed and eventually stopped just beyond the tree line of the massive sequoias. It was a little picnic area complete with tables and a hand-railed cliff’s edge that wouldn’t keep the slut’s body from going over it. Perfect.

He turned the ignition off and kicked the stand down, the girl still holding firmly onto his dick. Her hand slid roughly back up his stomach as he pulled it out, leaving his cock to pres up against his jeans. Her hands were sliding around all over him when he dismounted, leaving the girl still straddling the bike, a foot on either side with her knees spread wide.

“I’m gonna fuck you raw,” the girl said in her best sexy, guttural moan.

David tried his best not to laugh and just looked at her slyly as he started to walk away.

“You think so.”

He slid out of his jacket and laid it gently across the front of the bike. At least there it’d be safe. He kept his belt jingling as it was. No sense in doing it back up now. When he turned back around, the girl was ready for a fuck. This kind of do-it-where-you-fall lay definitely wasn’t her first. Her shirt and her skirt came together at her waist, leaving her tits to bounce towards him and a flimsy piece of underwear just begging to get ripped off.

In one swift movement, David grabbed her arm and had her back up against a tree. She squeaked when she hit and her sex face faltered but it was back before she could even think about what was going on.

A gloved hand found its way to a tit and teased a nipple before it slid up to her neck and held her firm. He towered over her and he gladly let her crane her neck up so he could bend down into a kiss. He had to fight off her tongue with his but the more play their mouths had, the more anxious she got. One leg was wrapped around his back already. While she was busy trying to tear his shirt off, David removed his gloves and ran his hand along her long, bare legs. So soft.

His hands turned under her thigh and his nails raked across the crease of her pert ass, carefully so as not to draw blood. Yet. He had to get her really into it before he bled her dry. She dragged her hand up his back and to his neck, attempting to bring him in for a deeper kiss. It felt like her tongue was trying to reach the back of his throat but she only moaned into the feeling.

A quick flick of his razor-sharp nail and her panties were dangling off of her, and then clumped on the ground. Like she would notice. His fingers danced along her skin until they found the moist heat of her twat pulsing out to him. The girl was so wet she started dripping down her leg. Good. His finger played at the opening, teasing the little muscle that was begging to clamp down on his cock. She pulsed it, tried to grab onto his finger with that muscle, and only when he finally stuck it in did he allow it to grab hold. She groaned and started to gyrate on his hand, begging for more. And he gave it to her. He slipped another finger in, getting a better grip on her cunt as his thumb found her clit.

A third finger couldn’t help itself as he finger-fucked her. She pushed herself down onto his hand, begging him to go deeper. She could probably take his fist but he didn’t want it so roomy for his cock.

He wrenched his face away from hers and headed towards her neck, steeling himself from chomping in. Fucking a corpse was just not his game. His mouth found a nipple and he latched on, sucking and flicking at it with his tongue. Each flick and nip caused the girl to twitch. It threw her fuck rhythm off but she was quick to regain. His knuckles were just on the edge of sliding into her when he dropped to his knees and threw the girl’s legs over his shoulders. There was no problem supporting her.

Standing up he could smell her sweetness but with his face so close, he could lick it off the air. He spread her lips with one hand and she gripped his fingers firmly in her hold. His tongue went right for the clit, flicking and flicking at it, sending convulsions through the girl on top of him. He sucked at it, nipped it a couple of times, still holding off on the blood. His tongue ran along the entire length of her twat, sometimes joining in with the fingers. As her moans rose in pitch, and her breathing got faster, David’s fingers found the little walnut inside of her and started to push. The girl clamped her legs around his head as his fingers pushed and his tongue flicked at her sex. Only seconds she lasted before she pulsed around his fingers and her body grew rigid against the tree.

He quickly ducked out of her grip before she had a chance to come down from her high. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face the tree. The bark had left deep indents all over her back that, he had no doubt, she couldn’t even feel. His fingers played at her clit a little longer before he brought them up, wiped some juice on each nipple and then stuck his fingers in her mouth, which she gladly sucked.

She tried to speak but he shushed in her ear as he ground up against her. One of her hands reached back and grabbed at the crotch of his jeans, desperately searching. As soon as he moved his hands away to get at his pants, the girl spun back around and dropped to her knees. It was David’s turn up against the tree. There was no hesitation as she yanked his pants to his ankles and took hold of his cock once again.

She spun her tongue around the head, flicking and teasing it before sucking on it lightly. A growl rumbled in David’s throat as he bore holes into the top of her head. She kept looking up to him in that porn star style that sometimes he liked, but this time he just wished she’d focus on his dick. He slid a hand around her head and took hold of a clump of her hair. Her moan vibrated around his cock and he let a groan rumble out of his throat.

Whether it was at his hand’s urging or just good timing, the girl took his full length in her mouth. The head hit up against the back of her throat but she didn’t gag. She just kept sucking, running her wet lips from the base to the head. And humming. Oh fuck, she was humming.

The cum knot started to form just over his dick. David closed his eyes and rested his other hand on the back of her head for better leverage. Her sucking didn’t need any guiding. She was doing all the twists and turns and licks and sucks and fucking humming on her own but they weren’t going anywhere. He had to make sure his hips thrust lightly when her mouth came back down. He could poke right through the back of her head if he wasn’t careful. It was getting hard though. The ringing in his ears was starting to cloud his judgment and the mouth on his cock just kept getting wetter.

He kept his moans low. He didn’t feel like being a screamer with this one. But she still heard them and she pumped her mouth faster, knowing he was getting closer. The knot grew bigger as his dick twitched against the oncoming orgasm. The blood rushed straight out of his head, flowed right down his torso and waved straight for his cock. His body jerked forward as he spilled into her mouth. He half expected her to spit it out but she swallowed it all. When the flow finally subsided, she licked at the tip like a lollipop and smiled messily up at him. It took all his willpower not to cringe at the slop on her face. No more kissing for her.

His knee bumped into her shoulder and the girl fell onto her back, giggling and spreading her legs wide for him. He could smell her sex where he stood. He stepped out of his boots and his jeans, leaving them in a heap by the tree. Another safe place now. One foot was on one side and he stepped over her with the other before lowering himself down on top of her. There would be no sex quite yet. He wanted a couple pumps of titty fuck before he plugged her.

His dick was still solid despite the cum and it slapped readily between her tits. She looked down at it hungrily and knew exactly what he wanted. She took her tits in either hand and pressed them around his length as David started to thrust between them. Every time the head came at her face, she gave it a little suck. Honestly he didn’t get much physical pleasure out of the process, except for her mouth on his head. He just liked the dominance and the fact a chick would actually let him fuck her tits.

The novelty didn’t last long and faster than the girl even realized what was happening, David pulled her by the arm and threw her over the end of the picnic table. He was getting bored. She pushed herself up to her elbows and David wrapped her hair around his hand. She seemed like the type of bitch that would like that. When he yanked, she groaned. Yup.

He positioned his tip just at her hole and watched her squirm. Little begging pleas and cries reached his ear for him to fuck her and he pushed his head in. She sucked in air and then stopped short when he didn’t go any further.

“Fuck me. Please.”

He smirked at the quivering girl underneath him. “You sure?”

She tried to nod but David held her hair too tightly. “Fuck me.”

With one hand on her hip, he slammed the rest of the way into her. Her scream of pleasure echoed through the trees and David silently thanked the state parks association for the miles of solitude.

His pumps were fast and hard. He reached out to pinch the nipple of one of the jiggling tits in front of him. That only made her wetter. She clenched her twat around his member and he growled into the air, thrusting harder.

Blood time.

He pulled out and flipped her onto her back and pulled her closer to him, not caring about splinters. By her face, neither did she. He pressed his cock back into her and started with the thrusting once again. The bitch was too wrapped up on her building orgasm to notice anything else.

David dipped his head to a tit and took the nipple in his mouth. The harder he bit at it, the more the girl’s back arched into him. He gave the nipple once last flick and let his fangs descend. He opened his mouth wide and crunched into the flesh in his face. Her pussy pulsated around him as she instantly orgasmed and David moaned into her tit as he drank.

He kept pumping, pushing through her orgasm until it dulled and started to build up again. He ripped his fangs out of her and trailed his tongue down her stomach. He wanted some sweet blood. His dripping dick came out and he was able to duck his head down between her legs. He played the game for a minute, flicking his tongue in her hole, fingering the sex and taunting her clit with this tongue, all while her body wrenched around in pleasure. Thank god he didn’t take her to a hotel. Everyone would have heard her screaming.

He licked at one of her lips, flicking his tongue around it, nipping at the skin to gauge her reaction. Like it would matter anyway. Her moans were intensifying. He could feel her fingers running through his hair, clamping down on it and tugging. That was his job. Then be bit in, her skin popping and breaking away like pieces of plastic. The blood was warm and throbbing and David could feel the skin of her thigh chilling up against his head. She was still breathing though.

He ran his hand over her fading heat to gather up the blood. He lifted himself up to hover over her. Her eyes were flickering to stay open and she was unaware of the blood oozing from her tits and twat. She was still swimming in the pleasure of it all. David brought his fingers down onto her lips and the girl took them into her mouth once again.

The reaction was delayed but the scrunching face of incomprehension slowly made its way to her features as she realized the taste was off. She hardly had the strength to flutter her eyes open to see what it was but she was able to see enough. Her eyes opened wide but before she could muster strength to do anything else, David lunged at her neck. The skin tore away easily and what was left of her blood flowed greedily into his mouth.

There was no fight and hardly any flailing. He had to really listen for her heart to stop since that was the only indicator she was dead. When he was done he righted himself and sneered down at the body on the picnic table. Eh. He’d had better.

He tore the crumpled shirt from around her waist and wiped the blood and sex from his face with a clean corner. The rag cleared the girl’s remnants from his cock and he stuffed it back into her skirt. Should he put his pants back on before he got rid of the body? Nah.

He hoisted the corpse off of the table and dragged her to the cliff’s edge by her arm. With one solid burst of energy, David hurled the girl over the cliff, sending her flying over the oceans and he listened for the crash into the water. Damn. No thunk. He was hoping for at least one rock. Maybe a shark would get at her.

He headed back to the tree and returned his clothes to the proper place on his body and sauntered back over to the bike. One look at the seat and he thought, dammit. He should have wiped the seat down too. Ugh. He’d do that tomorrow. The horizon was just starting to lighten and he needed to get back to the cave. David kicked the bike to life, roared away from the cliff and back towards home.


End file.
